Kokoronashi
Authors Note This is my first song article that I have ever done, so sorry if it's not the best. The first time I heard this song I wasn't really sure how to interpret it, but after listening to it for a while I finally understand. This is sort of sad, so if you don't like sad things just stop here. This is a song that, I feel, would have taken place during Snowdrops final minutes with Glacier (yes I know no one would ever sing while they were dying but this song just really connects with it) I was given permission by Morgan to use Snowdrop and Glacier in this song. I'm using an English cover by Jubyphonic and the song is the title of this page, she is amazing and you should go check out her channel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xM-6fHqXvig (I would suggest listening to the song before you read this, 100%) Kokoronashi (lyrics are in italics) '(names are in bold)' Glacier: If somehow, I could leave my past behind and everything Do you think, that a bit of joy may finally come to me My heart is breaking every ache will start again And never end, please don't say anything (no words, just stings, piano, and drums) Glacier: ' ''If somehow, I forgot the world and who I am today Could I sleep? Would the tears I cry all dry and fall away? But we can't wish on stars to part from who we are It's all we are…please don't try anything '''Snowdrop: Though I call out to reach you failing time and again My heart is all I have to give you, only one You love me, you love me, just take my paws, tell me everything You're hugging me, and loving me, do anything but lay me in the ground I'm screaming, and shaking, my eyes turn read somehow even now Wraping me around, your touch abound, not letting go even when I say it's okay...... (piano part) Glacier: If somehow, I could have a wish come true I'd think of you And just wish, for the things you have and all you try to do But I don't make a lot of wishes, maybe none I'd settle then, for you to stay by me (piano, guitar, and drums) Glacier: Though you call, out to reach me, love to heavy to weigh My heart is, all I have to give you, only one Stop doing this, stop doing this, don't show me love that I couldn't give I never see, how you can be, this way with me, why you still love me You're hurting me, you're hurting me, please don't leave, I still love you so. I don't know a thing and I'm losing though Don't go and leave me all alone Snowdrop: You love me, you love me, just take my paws, tell me everything You're hugging me, and loving me, do anything but lay me in the ground I'm screaming, and shaking, my eyes turn read somehow even now Wraping me around, your touch abound, not letting go even when I say It's okay.... (drums, strings, and piano again) Glacier: If somehow, I could have a heart that was kind and everything Would you know, how you would find something so deep inside of me You meet me with a grin and told me "well you know" "I oghtta know, it's been here all along" Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Sad Songs Category:Sad Category:Love Songs Category:Non-Canon Category:Crying